Happy Children
by JotunVali
Summary: AU! Doctor and Master. Josephine Grant and Gordon Stewart are teachers at the UNIT kindergarten. They have a lot of trouble dealing with two particular kids: Koschei and Theta. Koschei keeps following Theta while this latter keeps bullying little Kos he doesn't want to play with. Doctor/Master. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

After having seen a sweet fanart by asparklethatisblue on tumblr: , I decided to do a little fiction from it.

 **Disclaimer : Of course, I don't own Doctor Who characters.**

Synopsis: Josephine Grant and Gordon Stewart are teachers in the UNIT kindergarten. They have a lot of trouble dealing with two particular kids: Koschei and Theta. Koschei keeps following Theta while this latter keeps bullying little Kos he doesn't want to play with.

* * *

"Theta ! This was really mean !"

Gordon was scolding little Theta for having stolen off Koschei's doll again. The little rascal sulked and folded his small arms.

"He was'n playin wiv it." He replied.

"That's not the point, young man. You can't steal your classmate's toys. It's not good."

Theta looked away and puffed out.

"Are you listening to me ?"

He kept silent.

"Do you understand ?"

He glanced at him and toddled away. Gordon sighed.

Josephine was putting the children's toys up on the shelves when she heard some whining and hiccups. She went next door. She looked around and noticed the little whining child. He was holding tight his green rag doll. She walked at him and crouched down.

"Koschei ? What's wrong darling ?"

The blue-eyed child answered with more small hiccups and squeezed tighter his "sea-devil" as he liked to call it.

"I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." She said in a soft voice.

"Iz Theta…" He said in a teary voice.

"What ? What has he done again ?"

" 'e tryna steal mah doll…"

Jo sigh in disbelief.

"Again ? Good grief, this kid is hopeless."

Indeed he was. She remembered when Theta broke Koschei's plastic doll –or "Auton", when he put plasticine in his* hair – she had to shave, when he gave a blow on his* head with his* golden figure –or "Axon", when he cut off hairs from his* teddy bear he* had called "Azal", when he laughed at him* when he* showed him his crystal earrings… and now he tried to steal Koschei's new toy. Unfortunately, Theta wasn't listening to anyone. They had repeated many times to be nicer but he didn't care. He kept bullying poor Koschei. Why was doing that ? Why was he bullying Koschei alone ?

"Why Theta 'ate mee ?" He asked squeezing his wet face into his rag doll.

* * *

*Koschei


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've seen the links I had put in the first chapter weren't kept. So the fanart I was inspired by was made by **asparklethatisblue** on **tumblr**. And Jo and Brig are in different places of the kindergarten. How were little Koschei and little Theta until now ?

* * *

Oh God, Koschei liked Theta. Exactly what she feared. That could explain why he constantly went to Theta first to show him his new toy. No staff member, including her, understood why he was doing that knowing perfectly Theta was going to hurt him. She tried to rise up his hopes.

"Maybe he does not. Maybe he likes you."

" 'e keep to 'urt mee." Koschei replied in a high-pitched voice.

Jo felt pity for the sad little kid. He was so cute, so gentle, why Theta was so mean to him ? She tried to make up something to make him smile.

"Well, many kids do that to show their fondness. Sure it's quite a clumsy way but it's normal."

"Fond…ness ?" He asked.

"Means "love"."

Koschei raised up his head. His face was glowing and his blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"Thete love mee ?"

At last, a bright little smile. Jo was glad it worked but she felt embarrassed by that lie. She hoped she hadn't made this situation worse.

Gordon thought he was done with the little blond devil. He was wrong. It didn't last long before he saw Theta tearing off the pages of one of the kindergarten's books.

"Theta ! What on Earth are you doing ?" He said out of dismay.

" Vis book got it ol 'rong. Venusian ah not 2 feet tall and vey 'ave not guzz on vey planet. And not boyz." He answered.

"That's not what I meant ! For God's sake, what were you thinking of ?"

"God don exist."

Gordon facepalmed and sighed. Did this kid ever have parents ?

"Why are you like this, Theta ? Since Koschei entered the school, you're not the same. You're mean, tough, violent… You reject everyone…"

He crouched down and met Theta's eyes.

"Why that ?"


	3. Chapter 3

Theta looked away again. He folded his small arms.

"Theta ?" Gordon warned. "Now, look at me young man."

He didn't move.

"Alright ! We have all day you know. I won't leave until you've answered me. Take all the time you want." Gordon announced before he sat down on a chair.

He waited. After quite a time, Theta couldn't stand longer the oppressive silent and began to utter some words.

"Coz…"

"Yes ?" Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"Coz ah…"

"Yes ? I'm listening."

Theta couldn't carry on talking. His face had turned reddish as he began to sweat and shiver.

"Theta ? What's the problem ?"

Instead of answering, the blond child started crying. Gordon came closer.

"Sorry, I'm sorry Theta. I didn't mean to…"

"Ah luv…Ah luv Koschei. Ah luv 'im." Theta finally answered before he tried to rub his tears away.

"What ? I… I don't understand." Gordon said, dumbfounded. "Why are you so tough with him then ? Why do you act as if you hated him ?" He tried to sound nicer.

"You should revise your psychiatry courses, Gordon." Jo replied behind him.

She had heard Gordon screaming next door and had come with little Koschei in her arms.

"Miss, should I remind I graduated before you ?" He retorted.

"Well, one more reason to do so." She replied.

"So, what's your point ?"

"My point is Theta loves Koschei indeed, but he's ashamed or scared by the feeling and more than Koschei, he tries to convince himself he doesn't."

"What ? That doesn't make any sense !"

"So does your lack of knowledge in child psychiatry."

Gordon folded his arms. As for Jo, she never would have believed her lie to Koschei was actually truth. Now she was relieved about him. She put him down the floor.

"Well, what about telling Theta ?" She said to him.

Theta looked at him. He tried to rub off the most possible of his tears and to look uncaring about Koschei. He mustn't believe he likes him.

"Thete ?"


	4. Chapter 4

Koschei came closer. Theta tried not to turn back.

"Theta, you… luv mee ?" Koschei asked timidly.

Theta was doing his best not to shout. He kept showing his back at him.

"No ! I don ! I 'ate you !"

"Theta ! " Gordon scolded whereas Jo sighed.

Koschei's blue eyes blurred.

"B…but why ?" He asked.

"Coz you… you small, you stupid, you always dress in black an' I 'ate black, yo toyz ah lame, you ah lame an' you don even 'ave yo on frienz . Vat sucks, you suck an' you an idiot. I don luv you an' I don need you, so stap stickin to mee like a gum, I'ate vat an' I 'ate you." Theta claimed out still without turning back.

Koschei burst into tears.

"Theta ! Now you listen to me !" Jo ordered, really annoyed now.

She came at the blond –and quite reddish- child.

"You love him, so why do you keep hurting him ? He only wants to be with you, can you tell me what's the problem ?"

"It's clear to me _Theta_ is." Gordon said.

Jo stared back at him.

"Really now, Gordon, that won't fix anything."

She looked back at Theta and noticed he was crying too, yet not as loudly as Koschei.

"Theta ?"

More tears flowed in his red cheeks.

"None of mah frienz like 'im ! Vey say eez weird, vat is not normal to stay alone all time an' always come at mee to show 'iz lame toyz, vat 'e should leave mee alone, vat 'e should not come at school, vat 'iz a witch an' should not be 'ere !"

"What ?"

"Vey also say boyz can't luv each ovah, vat iz disgahstin an' vat Kos should go see a doctah !"

"How…what friends, Theta ? All of them ?" Jo asked.

"N-Nah. Tegan an' Peri said it."*

* * *

 _*I know just a few of the Doctor's companions and I don't why but Tegan and Peri were the ones who came up in my mind at this moment._

* * *

"I'll have a lil' chat with them later." Gordon said with a hint of anger.

"Do you mean you love him, Theta ?" Jo asked, urging the child to give out his feelings at last while Gordon was trying to calm down weeping Koschei.

"Mmmm…" Theta hesitated. Should he say it ? Should he tell _him_? No ! It's disgusting to love a boy ! He can't say it or even _admit_ it !

Koschei had calmed down a little.

"You…luv mee ?"

Theta kept quiet. Then he rushed at Koschei and hugged him.

"Y-Yeah… Ah luv you." He admitted, burying his face in Koschei's neck.


	5. Chapter 5

« Ah…Ah luv you Kos. » Theta repeated.

Jo stood up and smoothed her hair back.

"Ah… finally." She smiled.

"So that's it ? A little scolding and everything's sorted out ?" Gordon asked out of surprise.

"Well, so it would seem. What about going out and letting them alone a bit ? After all, we still have a lot of work ." Jo suggested.

"Oh, right. Back to work." Gordon said before going out of the room alongside Jo.

He indeed went back to his work while Jo stayed behind the door to spy on the two kids.

"Am sorry Kos. Yo…yo the _cutest_ boy ah know ! Ah luv yo spahkly eyes, vey really pretty ! An' you look pretty in black ! Iz suit you ! Iz true yo a bit goofy but ah fink it makes you more cute ! Also you really clevah ! Not like vee ovahs ! An' ah like vat too ! An' yo toyz ah not lame ! Vey really cool ! Yo the nicest an' cutest boy in va wohd !" Theta rambled out loud in one breath while still hugging tight little Koschei.

"The..Theta…" He responded hugging him back.

"Am…am sorry ah spoilt yo toyz ! An' am sorry ah 'urt you ! Ah didn' want to !" Theta added before kissing his friend's still bruised forehead.

Koschei blushed. Did Theta just kiss him ? Did that mean he loved him ? Adults do it on the lips, so maybe he didn't actually " _love_ " him like he had thought of.

Behind the door, Jo was on the verge of tears for they were so terribly **cute** together ! She nearly screamt when she heard little Koschei say:

"Nah. You don luv mee." He replied with a sad tone, stepping back.

 _What ? Why did he stop hugging me ?_ Theta wondered. "Yes ! Ah **_do_ ** luv you !" He claimed.

Has he been so mean Kos can't believe he loves him ?

"No you don ! You can't. Am too weird an' too disgahstin." Koschei replied lowering his head.

 _No, Koschei ! Don't give up sweetheart !_ Jo thought.

How could his Kos look so cute and yet so sad ? He tried to hug him once more.

"Nay ! Don' tach mee !"

"But ah luv you ! For _real_ !" Theta pleaded. "Ah know ah 'aven' been nice wiv you an' am really sorry ! Ah promise ah will be nice now."

Koschei remained still and silent.

"Cam wiv mee !" Little Romeo ordered. Then he took him by the hand and dragged him along.

"Wh…where ah we goin ?" Koschei asked, a bit scared.

"Am goin to tell mah palz !" Theta answered.

"What ?" The dark-haired child didn't have an ounce of a wish to see them. They hated him.

* * *

What do you expect from Theta's "pals" ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Here chapter 6 ! ^^**

* * *

Theta dragged Koschei to the playground.

"W…wait ! Ah don wanna see vem ! Vey 'ate mee !" Koschei whined.

"Bollocks ! Ah tell vem anyway." Theta replied.

Soon they reached the playground where his friends Tegan, Adric, Nyssa and Peri were playing the blind man's buff. They smiled and waved at him but their cheerfulness crashed down when they noticed Koschei.

"What ah you doin palz ?" Theta enquired.

"Thete, why iz 'e doin 'ere ?" Tegan asked.

"Yea, we don wan 'im. Iz weird." Peri added.

"An' scary !" Adric said before hiding behind Nyssa.

" 'E tryna drown mee back at vee pool las' Tuesday !" She reminded.

"Vas' not true !" Little Koschei defended himself.

"Yes vat iz !" Tegan yelled.

The blue-eyed child felt the tears coming back and tried to go away.

"No ! Stay !" Theta ordered.

"Vey 'ate mee ! An' ah 'ate vem !" Koschei cried.

"But _**Ah**_ luv you !"

Theta certainly would not let his little angel run away again, even for his friends. If his pup had to be bullied again, this time it wouldn't be by him; this time he'll defend him.

"What did you jus'say Thete ?" Tegan asked.

"Ah said ah luv 'im ! Iz sweet an' cute ! An' ah don care if **_you_** don !"

"You kiddin, Thete ?" Peri hoped. " Iz weird. An' iz dangeras. 'E wanted to kill Nyssa."

" 'E even told 'is 'airy ugly toy to eat mee alive !" Adric added sounding quite sure of what he recalled.

Koschei's view was all blurred.

"Azal iz not ugly."

"Ven, why Theta cut 'is 'air off, eh ?" Tegan mocked.

"Coz…, coz…"

Theta looked back at him. He had wished no one reminded him of that. _Tegan, you scamp !_ He hugged him once more.

"Am sorry ! Am sorry, ah know vat was mean ! Ah luv you ! Ah luv you, don 'ate mee !" He expelled.

"Cam on, Thete ! We all got it, you makin fun of 'im again." Tegan said.

"Yea, very fanny by ve way !" Peri laughed.

"Right, very fanny !" Adric repeated.

Nyssa remained silent. She didn't feel secure to speak, let alone with Koschei's presence.

The latter stared at Theta with a horrified look.

"You…you make fan o' mee ?"

"N-no ! Don listen to vem ! Ah luv you for real !" Theta pleaded.

 _Friends, my butt ! Never talk to them again !_

"Ah…ah'll give anovah toy ! Anovah teddy bear ! Ah'll give you mine if you wan' !"

 _Please please believe me !_


	7. Chapter 7

« Ah… am not sure anymo'…" Little Koschei made for indoors.

"Yea yea, go back weirdo !" Tegan called out.

"An' never cam again !" Adric added.

"No one like you, stupid !" Peri told off.

 _What did she just say ? No one liked him ?_

"Liar !" Theta yelled.

Koschei turned back.

"Vas' _not_ true ! _**AH**_ like 'im ! Ah _**LUV**_ 'im !" Theta asserted before running to his little pup and kissing him.

On his lips.

More exactly, he tried to since he's never done this before. He's only seen some adults doing it.

Here. He had just done it. Thete had just kissed him. The proper way. Not really like the adults do but it felt magical nevertheless since it was his Theta. Now he was sure. He _**did**_ love him.

"Ah luv you too." Koschei whispered unwillingly before glomping his boyfriend.

 **ooo**

The day after, Theta and Koschei went to school hand in hand. They felt a bit embarrassed yet so blissful. The blond child had kept his word; he had given his teddy bear to his beloved one.

"Thete, can ah tell yo somefin ?"

"Yea, what iz it ?"

"Ah nevah tryna drown Nyssa ! Ah just didn't see 'er when ah was swimmin."

"Ah know. Ah nevah believed what vey said. You would nevah kill anyone, mah pup." Theta replied before kissing his pup on the cheek.

"Yea. Yea, ah wouldn't." Koschei asserted.

 _Or would I ?_


End file.
